Twilight Town
by Nanndo
Summary: UA.Slash/Tras el accidente del último miembro de su familia, Cloud Strife abandona la villa junto a su amnésico hermano menor. Los problemas florecen cuando su consanguíneo empieza a interesarse en su propio pasado, uno que Cloud ha catalogado como Inmoral. Oscuros secretos aguardan en Twilight Town, secretos que Roxas anhela descifrar y que conllevan un alto precio.


**Nanndo's notes:**

Hello! How are you, Lector/ra?

Primeramente, se te agradece tu "clic" en este FanFic, ¡mira que eso ya es mucho para mí!

Voy a explicarte de qué va ésta historia.

Ya haz visto la Clasificación, ¿no? **T, **con eso te digo que es una historia baja en azúcar. No hay romance con esa miel que le fascina a _Pooh_, ¿Okas?

Para los que aún no han abierto su "_Mega_-mente", ¡Corred de aquí, chicos/as! YAOI. BOYXBOY. PEINEXPEINE. SLASH. GAYS, here! ¿Lo pillas? Si no te gusta esta clase de relaciones, _huye/o crece_ antes de que te traumes y termines en el psiquiatra (Vale, no tanto).

Roxas es el protagonista, sin embargo, éste prologo está más centrado en… supongo que ya lo imaginas, se que la mayoría ama a este personaje (¡Incluyéndome!), Por qué no habríamos de amarlo, is perfect!. Pero, recuerda: "Solo es el prólogo", ¿Vale? La historia, en su totalidad, será de Roxas.

En fin.

Vayamos al puñetero Fic de una vez… Nos leemos abajito ("Cejas, Cejas")

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

_Los personajes de __**Kingdom Hearts**__ no me pertenecen; propiedad de __**Square Enix**__ y __**Disney**__. Yo no gano nada con esto, ni lo hago a fines de lucro._

* * *

**Twilight Town**

"_Los recuerdos del pasado son simples lecciones; Aprende de ellas o, simplemente, olvídalas. Mas ten en cuenta que, sin importar que elijas, __**mutarás**__. _

_Eres humano, Roxas, no un perfecto inmortal, ¿lo captas?"_

**- Prólogo -**

CLOUD STRIFE.

La fuerte lluvia que chocaba contra el tejado hacía eco en todo el interior de la casa. Era de noche, la luz del porche era todo lo que había; No me desagradaban las penumbras, es decir, ya estaba tan acostumbrado a ellas. Sentado sobre el sofá, mirando mis manos unidas, comencé a divagar en recuerdos que, últimamente, habían estado atormentándome en cuanto mi cabeza se quedaba vacía, lo cual era, regularmente, por las noches, antes de irme a dormir.

El rostro de mi hermano menor se reflejó, con tenuidad, entre mis cavilaciones. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, tranquilos. No me extrañaba en absoluto mirarlo así, más de una vez miré esa expresión sosa en él. Roxas siempre fue un jodido holgazán. Lo que me inquietaba de aquellas visiones, era mi nulidad de recordarlo con los ojos abiertos, a pesar de que eran iguales a los que miraba todas las mañanas en el espejo. Era como si se hubiera dispersado esa visión que tenia de él cuando sonreía, como si nunca hubiera existido aquella faceta, y como si su rostro durmiente se tratara de un hecho imborrable.

Roxas es una versión mía infantil, pero, a pesar de ese gran parecido, nuestras personalidades van por caminos opuestos. A pesar de nuestros siete años de diferencia, nuestra relación de hermanos se forjó amena. Nos gustaban… Nos gustan cosas muy diferentes; podría decirse que opuestas, pensamos diferentes y hasta nos amábamos de diferente forma. Para él, yo era su torturador, su mejor amigo y su modelo a seguir. Y para mí él _es_, naturalmente, el pequeño hermano al cual debía proteger, enseñarle, corregirle, guiarle por el camino del bien, "prepararlo para volar…" Aunque, incontables veces, surcó en mi cabeza la idea de "cortarle sus alas."

Me aterraba, absurda y egoístamente, que llegara a su estatus independiente. A su madurez. Muchas veces deseé que jamás consiguiera abandonar el nido; Que cayera en su intento y se fracturara de tal manera que tuviera que depender siempre de mí. En aquel entonces, la vida ya me había arrebatado a muchas personas, no estaba seguro de si seria capaz de soportar otra puñalada. No podía permitir que me lo quitaran todo, Roxas era mi última miga de pan, ¿me comprendes?

Todo ese rollo del papel de Padre me tocó interpretarlo a mí, pienso que fue por ello que nuestra relación fue deteriorándose. No es que mi adolescencia también se hubiera arruinado por eso, de hecho, me ayudó a madurar muy rápido. A madurar y a ser severamente estricto con Roxas, dado a lo retorcido que florecía su mente.

El de madre también quedó vacante, aunque en ese nunca me fue muy bien. No podía ser tierno y, a la vez, inquebrantable. Era uno, u otro. El papel terminó yéndole mejor a Tifa, una gran amiga de la infancia que se integró a nuestra minúscula familia tras la muerte del señor y la señora Strife. A Roxas le gustaba llamarla "Hermana", algo que entusiasmaba a la chica, siendo hija única. Ellos dos siempre se llevaron bien, incluso mejor de lo que yo me llevaba con él para entonces.

Afuera, la lluvia seguía golpeando con fuerza, como si estuviera coordinada con mis pensamientos pesarosos. No podía considerarlo algo irónico. Era invierno, el más frió que se había presenciado desde hacia treinta años, según la mujer del pronóstico, y en esa estación las lluvias no son anormales.

Me encontraba solo en casa. Después del accidente de Roxas, Tifa se limitó a pasarse por ahí en las mañanas, me preparaba el desayuno y después se marchaba a la Universidad. No volvía hasta el otro día. Y Roxas… bueno, a él le era imposible hacerme compañía. Su condición no se lo permitía.

Después de su instalación en el hospital, sentí que mi vida anterior -cuando nuestros padres murieron-, no era tan mala. Lo que a una vez clasifiqué como importante e indispensable en mi vida, dejó de tener sentido. Ni siquiera el alcohol ni el cigarro pudieron llenar algo de aquella enfermiza soledad. Era como si Roxas se hubiera llevado a su letargo toda la luz, _mí_ luz, dejando un ambiente grisáceo a donde quiera que yo fuera. A todo le escaseaba el color; a las personas, a los muebles, a las paredes, a los objetos e inclusive a las fotografías de nuestros padres que, en su momento, fueron como estatuillas sagradas. Con la presencia de Tifa, el ambiente lograba tornarse descolorido, eso me puso a pensar que tal vez podría ser yo el problema. Tal vez Roxas no era el ladrón de mi _luz_, si no que ya había olvidado como encenderla.

No me extrañaría si así fuera. Muy a menudo, Tifa y Roxas me recordaban lo aburrido que era mi personalidad. "_Vegete Amargado_". Las fiestas y yo jamás nos llevamos bien… Tampoco los chistes, ni los payasos, ni el confeti, quiero decir, ¿cómo podía tratar de divertirme con un oscuro pasado pisándome los talones todo el miserable tiempo, y con una carga tan importante como la de ser padre a tan temprana edad? Y yo no entendía, o más bien, ellos no tenían ni coña idea de cómo me sentía por dentro. Tampoco esperaba que lo supieran. No se los deseaba, en realidad. Ya ni siquiera sabía si estaba buscando la comprensión, o el valor para afrontar todo aquello que me había atormentado desde la adolescencia.

Podía ser que quisiera ambas cosas, pero el problema era que no merecía ninguna.

Estaba seguro de que la nueva mutación de mi mal genio tras ese accidente no sólo me afectaba a mí. También tenía influenza sobre Tifa, era muy fácil deducirlo. Cuando sus ojos se volvían tristes, después de pasar el rato conmigo, yo trataba de componer mi error… torpemente y sin resultado alguno, claro. Al final, sólo pude definirme como un _monstruo_; Uno al que aun le temo y que ya llevaba antecedentes, desde mi niñez, tras la muerte de mí mejor amigo, Zack Fair.

No puedo decir que odio a ese monstruo, más bien, me da asco. Me _doy_ asco. Nunca eh creído en la suerte, por lo que no puedo culparla de todos aquellos fatales incidentes. Además, jamás me ha gustado eso de culpar los errores de si mismo. Es fácil para los humanos buscar a quien echarle la culpa… y, a la vez, patético. Tenía que buscar la manera de que mi existencia no se viera tan mala, ¿lo comprendes?

Siempre que pienso en esa imagen dormida de mi hermano, automáticamente paso a vacilar en decisiones del pasado, a arrepentirme de decisiones del pasado… Y hoy no fue la excepción: Si hubiera sido más fuerte en aquel entonces; cuando la pandilla de Sephiroth nos agredió a Zack y a mí… si no hubiera peleado con mi viejo aquella víspera de navidad… si hubiera abierto mi mente aquella vez que Roxas me compartió su secreto más recóndito, entonces tal vez, y solo _tal vez_, mi existencia no seria tan vergonzosa. "Una cosa lleva a otra"; Mi debilidad llevó a la ruina no sólo mi vida, sino también la de mis amigos, la de mis padres, la de las amistades de Roxas… la de Roxas.

Me llevé las manos a la frente y masajeé mis sienes, acongojado. Cogí el mando del televisor para enseguida pulsar el botón de encendido. Tenía que distraerme con algo antes de ahogarme en el nauseabundo mar de mis defectos. No lo soportaba más, mi cabeza punzaba y mis músculos flojeaban. Me cansaba pensar en todo eso, para que al final no llegara a nada. Era consiente de que lo único que hacia era darle vueltas y vueltas al asunto, pero no podía evitarlo.

Todos los días se habían vuelto exactamente iguales. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más podría soportarlo. Algún día iba a enloquecer, tal vez hasta el punto de parar en un psiquiatra, o, quizás, hasta convertirme en un maldito suicida.

"_**En la mañana de ayer se encontraron, en Traverse Town, dos cuerpos sin vida pertenecientes a dos hombres de entre treinta y cuarenta años de edad. Las autoridades han descubierto a los posibles asesinos. Se trata de una pandilla de jóvenes que no solo han hecho de las suyas en aquella ciudad, según los informes…**__"_

Pasé de canal. Mi vida ya era tan mala como para atragantarla con más lamentables noticias.

En el siguiente canal se exhibía una película en donde el protagonista era rubio. Volví a pasar de canal cuando cobraba vida la escena en donde la madre del protagonista fallecía en un incendio.

En los demás canales había más noticias, caricaturas con poca gracia, programación con contenido sexual, películas románticas-tediosas, partidos de béisbol atrasados, discursos políticos y un sin fin de pesadeses. Nada de eso me favorecía, pero la falta de sueño me impedía moverme de ahí.

Seguí haciendo _zapping_, esperanzado de que las luces hicieran arder mis ojos hasta provocarme somnolencia. Funcionó, por supuesto, media hora después de ejercitar mi pulgar. Cuando mi cabeza empezó a ladear por su propia cuenta, decidí que era hora de irme a dormir. Apagué el televisor y subí a mi cuarto, arrastrando los pies. Después, me desparramé en la cama, encima de las cobijas y sin preocuparme por mudarme la ropa.

Sabía que el día que me esperaba seria aun peor. Ya no seria una simple imagen de mi subconsciente con la que tendría que lidiar. Debía enfrentarme con el Roxas de carne y hueso; Aquel crió que con sólo mirarlo ahí, tendido, desfallecido, _vegetativo_, provocaba que la impotencia tocara los límites de mi razón.

* * *

**Nanndo's notes:**

Si te has encontrado con un tilde de más/o menos, o una coma, punto, lo que sea, estás en tu derecho de corregirme. Mi poca sabiduría en la gramática no ayuda en (nada) mucho, pero aquí estás tú para ayudarme, ¿verdad?

Ya sabes que fue cortito, porque es el prologo. Los capítulos vendrán mas cargados.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir (solo qué espero y les agrade éste Cloud). Se supone (o yo supongo) que eres tú el que debe juzgar este capitulo. Yo sólo debo agradecerte, con todo mi ser, por haber llegado hasta el final. Espero que no haya defraudado a nadie.

Los chulos y molones Review son totalmente gratuitos, por si no lo sabía (aquellosumbríoslectores) alguien. Además, animan mucho al escritor y lo ayudan a mejorar en sus errores. Además, le hacen sentir feliz de que alguien lee sus ideas. Además (sí, aun hay mas), no puso aquella opción porque estaba drogado. _Además_, me encantaría conocerte, compartir ideas, comer helado (salado, de preferencia), subir la noria, casarnos, tener hijos (Okas, esos últimos, no), _e-te-se_, _e-te-se._ _Además_… Ya, Bye.

[_Depende de cuanta respuesta tenga este Fic, me apurare con las actualizaciones. No. no es una amenaza, (ni chantaje, ni gancho, ni –_inserta tú sinónimo_-), pero, pensad, chicos/as: Si a nadie le interesa ¿para qué apurarme a escribir?_]

¡Un saludo! ¡Besis, Besis, Besis! ¡Gracias por leer!

_**Chao!**_


End file.
